All About Death Note Characters Activity In 1 Day
by Maria A.O
Summary: akhirnya kembali juga dengan chapter 3 tentang Ryuk! UPDATE! plizz read and review... - maaf telat update, hehehe...yang penting baca yah! review review review review review review review review
1. Chapter 1

**All About Death Note Characters Activity In 1 Day**

***About Light***

**Death Note** yang pasti milik **Tsugumi Ohba **dan **Takeshi Obata** dong! Kalo punyaku, nanti aku kasih nama Live Note! *ketawa GAJE*

**By : Yovphcutez**

Hari ini kita akan lihat apa yang dilakukan para karakter Death Note dalam 1 hari tanpa ketahuan (pasang kamera tersembunyi en penyadap siiih)...semoga aja sih~

Nah, mari kita lihat mangsa kamera canggih Author (bangga-banggain kamera butut loe aja sono!).

-klik- nyalain TV

Oh! Yang terlihat di kamera ini adalah kamar Light! Kita perhati'in kegiatan Light yuk! (*kelakuan stalker sejati! Jangan ditiru!*)

Diceritakan oleh si Narator setia Author

-04.00 WIB-

Light bangun dari tidurnya, jam 4 pagi buat sholat (ooh…Light agama Islam toh). Sekilas memang terlihat rajin, cuci muka pake air mendidih (gak melepuh itu muka?), basuh tubuh pake air kembang 7 rupa (dapet dari mana tuh?), lalu pake pakaian buat sholat, yang putih-putih itu, eh yang itu Near ya? (Author gak tau namanya, yah maklum, dia bukan agama Islam), dan mulai berdoa dengan khusyuk.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

-BRUK! DRAK!-

Dengan gaya yang super khas ala Light, dia terjatuh dengan posisi :

1. Kepala (tepatnya dahi) di lantai

2. Duduk bersujud kepada Ryuk yang kebetulan tuh ada di depannya Light

3. Tangan terlentang ke depan

4. Kaki bersila jadi bikin punggung bungkuk

5. Mulut kebuka bikin air liur-nya pada meler-meler en banjir

6. Mata tertutup untuk terakhir kalinya –plak!- Cuma ketutup kok!

7. Roh sudah ada di luar kepala en tubuh, mengelilingi ruangan sebanyak 3 kali dengan bawa boneka barbie yang pake kain kafan sambil teriak "mbah dukun! Mbah dukun! Disini ada setan! Setannya itu saya! Loe datang diusir! Loe tetep gak dianter!" dengan nada lagu Jelangkung (kapan Jelangkung jadi lagu?)

*Silahkan bayangkan sendiri seberapa gaje-nya gaya Light*

Ryuk hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria dan wajahnya jadi warna biru ke-ungu-ungu-an kayak bunglon peliharaan tetangga (?).

-05.00 WIB-

Tak disangka-sangka kalo sholat bisa sampai 1 jam! Eh, gitu mah buka sholat!

Nah, sudah jam 5 pagi, Light pun mandi –ops! Gak boleh dilihat!-

Setelah Light keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tak memakai sehelai baju-pun kecuali handuk di pinggangnya (Author: uooooh! Light telanjang dada! Telanjang dada! *excited*), Light langsing eh! Langsung berlari menuju cermin yang gedenya minta ampun! (segede pintu rumah presiden! *hayooo…udah pernah lihat pintu rumah presiden gak? Author sih belum* -bletak!-). Dan dengan PD-nya yang selangit ke 7 itu, Light berkata:

"ternyata aku memang seksi ya!(Author: HOEEEEKZ) lihat saja dirimu Light, otot kekar kayak jangkar (?), perut ten-pack = 10-pack (gimana tuh? Harusnya kan six-pack!), kulit mulus yang ngalahin Lunang Mayak, dan wajah gateng seganteng sule!" kata Light yang gak sadar kalo itu bukan memuji tapi malah ngejek dirinya sendiri (Author: bego loe Light!) sambil gaya dengan pose banci yang ngamen (?)

"O…oi Light…buruan pake baju sono!" kata Ryuk yang berusaha nahan ketawanya jadi dia pipis di tempat deh (parah loe Ryuk!)

"Ryuk…kamu masih umur 5 tahun ya?" tanya Light dengan muka pucat en ngerasa ilfil sehingga dia mendapat ciuman-PLAK!-maksud saya bogem dari Ryuk yang membuat wajah Light bonyok dan makin mirip monyet.

"i…iya! Aku pakai baju nieh!" kata Light sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang tercinta.

-06.30 WIB-

Bussssseeeeeeeet dah! Light pake baju 1 lembar 2 lembar (emang kertas?) kok lama banget yaaa?

Lalu, orang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul…panjang umur banget ya Light itu! Halah! Entar dia juga mati, belum nikah pula! Pendek umur loe Light! (Light: emang loe mama Lauren? Bisa ngeramal gitu?)

Light berjalan ke arah pintu kamar orang tuanya. Saat dia mau ngebanting (?) pintu kamar ortu-nya…

"JANGAN GANGGU!" bentak duo S a.k.a Soichiro dan Sachiko dari dalam kamar tanpa membuka pintunya.

Light terkaget-kaget sampai memuncratkan darah berwarna biru langit (?) dari dalem mulutnya.

Inner Light : 'ASTAGA NAGA! TUHAN! APA BAPAK EN IBU GUE SEKARANG PUNYA INDRA KE-6 YAH? KOK GUE GAK PUNYA? PADAHAL GUE BELOM NGETOK PINTU, TAPI SUDAH TAU KALO ADA ORANG! APA ORTU GUE JUGA TAU KALO GUE ITU YAOI? EH! SALAH! KIRA? KALO TAU, APA PERLU BUNUH MEREKA SEKARANG YA?'

Author : hey Light, kira-kira dong kalo mau bunuh orang! Gitu-gitu juga ortu loe!

Light : berisik! Walaupun mereka ortu gue, tetep aja harus gue bunuh! Kalo gak gue ketahuan deh jadi Kira! Lagian mereka tuh ortu biadab (*contoh anak durhaka*)! Masa gue selalu dikasih makanan gak layak bin ajaib kayak sop wortel busuk yang dicampur tape basi en daun gak jelas asalnya dari mana sampai-sampai warnanya mejikuhibiniu gitu! (warna pelangi?)

Karena berdebat dengan Author gaje ini, Light tidak sempat memakan makanan yang aneh dan tak niat untuk dia makan karena sudah jam 06.45

-07.00 WIB-

Light datang ke sekolah dengan wajah sepucat mayat (?). Ada apa? Oh…rupanya Light telah kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari menuju sekolah ditambah menahan perut yang mengancam akan memotong dan mengeluarkan usus halusnya dari dalam jika tak diberi makan (?) dikali bergulat dan berdebat dengan Author yang sebenarnya cuma iseng ini dan hasilnya adalah 0% tenaga yang dikarenakan karena…HALAH! BULET CERITANYA!

Walaupun begitu, Light tetap stay cool dan membuat anak-anak cewek di kelasnya mati mendadak! (hebat! Tanpa Death Note lho!) Light tidak ingin image-nya yang suka malas-malasan dan kenyataan bahwa dia suka L-DUAGH!-maaf…maksud saya bahwa dia adalah Kira diketahui orang lain.

Dan lebih baik kita skip aja pelajaran di sekolah Light yang akan membuat Light seolah-olah menjadi orang jenius, padahal itu fitnah (Light: emang aku jenius kok!)

-15.30 WIB-

Light sekarang telah berada di markas penyelidikan Kira yang dipimpin oleh L setelah pulang dari sekolah. Jadi saat ini Light masih terlihat seperti seorang murid karena memakai baju seragam tailor warna putih dengan garis hitam (?) Eh? Baju SD? Hahaha…maaf semuanya, saya ralat lagi deh, jadi baju seragam SMA yang berjas coklat ya!

Si setengah Panda setengah Manusia, yaitu L terus mengamati Light dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Entah itu tatapan cinta (?), tatapan sayang (?), tatapan kagum (?) atau tatapan panda (?)

Tapi maaf sodara-sodara…semua tebakan Author salah! Yaitu tatapan penuh makna yang gimanapun juga tak bias dijelaskan dengan kata apapun juga (gaje nih Author)

Merasa ditatapi dengan makna yang mendalam, Light-pun membalas tatapan L dengan tatapan –mau-apa-loe-lihat-lihat-gue-?-nge-fans-hah-?-

Lalu L membalas dengan tatapan –kalo-aku-lihat-light-kun-jadi-mau-makan-cake-

Dan Light membalas dengan –segitu-sukanya-loe-ama-gue-?-

L menjawab –iya-

Light membalas –L-

L menjawab lagi –Light-kun-

*WOOOOI! INI BUKAN CERITA TENTANG YAOI!*

Light : cih…padahal lagi bagus mood-nya!

L : iya! Dasar Author gak ngerti perasaan cewek (?)! udah deh! Back to the story!

Light-pun bangkit dari kuburnya eh? Duduknya! Lalu berjalan ke arah L

L yang acara makannya terganggu-pun segera bertanya

"ada apa Light-kun?"

Light-pun menjawab dengan dengusan seperti seekor babi ngorok (?) "GROOK (?)"

"ya kamu yang kenapa? Ada apa lihat aku terus-terusan? Kan jadi merinding…."

L pun menjawab "heee…ternyata Light-kun tidak suka dilihat ya?"

Inner Light : 'ya iyalah, bego! Udah tau masih tanya! Lagian emang ada orang yang suka dilihatin dengan bola mata yang ukuran diameternya 5 cm (buset…gede amat itu mata) ?'

Light-pun membalas "Tentu saja!" sambil tersenyum secerah lampu 1 juta watt lalu meledak!

Dan dengan seenaknya, L berkata "kamu adalah Kira! Persentasemu untuk menjadi Kira adalah 99,9% sekarang" dengan satai

"WHAT THE FUCK? ENAK AJA LOE BILANG GITU! GUE BUKAN KIRA!" balas Light geram sehingga mereka bertengkar dan jatoh berguling-guling dari ruang hotel L di lantai 30 sampai ke lantai dasar hotel dan terakhir kali ditemukan, keadaan badan mereka remuk parah dengan wajah memar-memar, gigi copot, dan dahi mengalami pendarahan hebat (gak mati tuh?)

-22.00 WIB-

Light akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya yang masih ngutang 3 bulan dengan selamat sehat walafiat lahir dan batin (?)

Dengan kekesalan yang masih tesisa di hati, Light menggedor pintu rumahnya hingga jebol. Ibu Light yang melihatnya, hanya dapat menyileti tubuh Light dengan silet seperti seorang psyho!

"GYAAAAAAAA" teriak Light dengan sangat Lebay-nya ditambah TOA sehingga membangunkan tetangga yang rumahnya berjarak 2 km dari rumah Light (gak pecah tuh kaca?)

Setelah Light dapat menenangkan singa buas itu a.k.a Ibunya sendiri, Light pun pergi ke kamarnya dengan sangat lelah, apalagi didukung oleh keadaan tubuhnya yang tragis dengan bercucuran darah di sana sini.

Dan akhirnya dia sendiri, hanya seorang diri, tiada yang menemani, eh…ada Ryuk kok! Hampir lupa!

"gila deh…hampir aja aku mati, untung masih diberi kesempatan ama Tuhan buat hidup. Tapi parah ya ibu gue! Sampai nyiletin gue kayak gitu….gak kebayang apa itu ibu yang udah ngelahirin gue?" pikir Light yang otaknya sudah korslet

"bunuh aja ibu loe!" kata Ryuk spontan

"boleh aja! Eh…tunggu dulu…" jawab Light sambil berjalan mendekati kamera tersembunyi milik Author

Dari TV ini, Author dapat melihat dengan jelas Light mendekat dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, lalu menyingkirkan deretan boneka Barbie yang menutupi kamera tersembunyi Author di kamar Light dan…

-CKRAK!-

! MY PRECIOUS CAMERA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LOVE! MY SWEETHEART!

Begitulah teriakan gaje dari Author karena kemungkinan besar (baca:PASTI) kamera Author yang dipasang di kamar Light telah dihancurkan. Yah…itulah akibatnya kalo jadi stalker, oi Author! Jangan nangis dong! Hei! Hei! Hei! HEIHO!

Sudahlah….dan berakhirlah acara memata-matai Light dalam 1 hari. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya untuk menguak kegiatan para karakter Death Note! See ya!

P.S : ada yang inget Light mandi sore?

**THE END**

**-chapter 1-**

**-about Light-**

Author : hueeeee, kenapa di fic ke-3 kameraku jadi rusak… .

Light : siapa suruh jadi stalker?

Author : ini kan demi pembaca!

Light : ES WE TE! Tetep aja ngerusak citra asli gue!

Author : Halah! Citra bapak'mu!

Light : maaf, papa-ku gak pake citra *sambung Light gak nyambung! Emang kabel apa?*

Author : sudah deh! Tambah ribet kalo sama kamu Light! Oh ya pembaca, untung mengurangi luka hati saya karena kameraku telah dihancurkan, tolong REVIEW yaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

All About Death Note Character Activity In 1 Day

*About L*

**Disclaimer :** hah? Jaman sekarang masih gak tau Death Note milik siapa? Buruan beli komik Death Note sono! Yang pasti Death Note milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**!

**By : yovphcutez**

Akhirnya udah update chapter 2! agak lama ya? hehehe

maafkan kesalahan Author karena telat nge-update, gomen~

silakan membaca ^^

Kali ini, kita akan melihat kegiatan detektif sok jago (*ditimpuk L*) yang suka nyolong makanan manis di kolong jembatan kalo lagi bokek (emang ada makanan manis di tempat itu ya?), yaitu L!

Dan berterima kasih-lah kepada si Narator multifungsi saya, karena dia, kamera tercinta saya yang harusnya sudah di akhirat dengan bonyok parah (?), dapat kembali seperti sedia kala kecuali tubuhnya yang beset sana sini, terus lensanya yang pecah en gak bisa di lem pakai lem kanji (?) juga puppy face-nya (?) kamera saya udah berubah jadi gorilla face (!)

Nah…kita langsung aja ya!

-klik- nyalain TV lagi

Dapat terlihat, kamar L yang bersih dan penuh semut karena piring-piring bekas cake yang udah L embat semua tanpa bagi-bagi ama orang laen (apanya yang bersih?), terutama Watari! Gak kasihan ama dia yang udah beliin kamu cake tiap hari? Gak tau terima kasih! Masih nyuruh-nyuruh lagi!

Author : Eits…narator…sabar dong! Jangan karena kamu ngefans ama Watari terus jadi berambisi buat ngebunuh L dong! Dan dari sekian banyak tokoh di Death Note…kok kamu malah ngefans ama orang tua bangkai –plak!- eh! Maksudku bangka yang rambutnya udah ubanan kayak perak gitu? Apalagi kalo kena sinar lampu, tambah CLING CLING aja itu rambut!

Narator : Diem loe Author FU*K! loe juga kok bisa-bisanya ngefans ama si albino putih-putih kayak setan gitu? Mana sok pinter lagi! Gaya!

Author : Bukan albino putih-putih kayak setaaan! Tapi Near! Lagian dia lebih pinter dari Watari yang keriput ituuuu!

Narator : Udah bosan hidup loe? (sambil ngeluarin 100 shuriken ama 54 kunai dari dompet mini-nya, kenapa bisa muat? Saya yang seorang Author pun tidak tau…anggap aja kalo dompet itu mirip sama kantong ajaib-nya doraemon)

Author : Gue terima tantangan loe! (sambil ngeluarin kapak, sabit, cangkul, dan beberapa alat pertanian di harvest moon *GAJE*)

Sementara mereka berdua sedang bertengkar hebat sambil jambak-jambakan rambut mereka sampai rontok kayak orang kena leukimia, saya, narator pengganti, yang akan menceritakan kejadian L selama 1 hari.

-04.00 WIB-

L sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil ngorok seperti suara babi yang dijepit pintu "NGIIIIIIK GROOOOOOK NGIIIIIK GROOOK" (?) seperti itu deh…maaf jika suranya kurang mirip, berhubung saya gak pernah lihat babi kejepit pintu sih (?). Jika ingin yang lebih mirip, carilah babi hutan hidup-hidup lalu dijepitkan di pintu sampai babi itu berteriak dan darah babi itu menyiprat ke mana-mana, maka secara otomatis, anda akan masuk ke NERAKA (*WARNING : tips yang **haram **untuk dicoba*)

Posisi tidur L sangat menarik. Anda mau tau? Baiklah akan saya jelaskan :

Kepala tertutup bantal

Kaki seperti gaya renang katak

Tangan kanan memegang lollipop yang dihinggapi sepasang lalat yang lagi married

Tangan kiri memegang foto Light saat mandi close up yang penuh bekas lipstick (wow! Aku juga mau punya foto itu!)

Perut terlihat buncit dan naik trun seirama dengan nafasnya yang seperti : naik, turun, naik, turun, turun, naik, turun, naik, naik, naik (?), dan akhirnya L melempar bantalnya agar dapat mengeluarkan karbondioksida (?)

Lalu mengigau "uuuh…Light-kun…jangan…" hayooo, mimpi apa yaaa…."itu…PERMENKU! JANGAN KARENA KAMU KIRA, JADI KAMU BISA NGAMBIL PERMENKU YA!" kata L yang masih mengigau sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya

Dan tiba-tiba L mimisan! Pasti sedang mimpi '_piiiiiiip'_ dengan Light (ketahuan yeee)

Watari yang mendengar dari luar hanya dapat berpikir 'Tuan saya kayaknya kena rabies panda gila…Apa perlu saya menelepon dokter hewan terdekat?' Sambil sweatdrop 3x dan rambutnya menjadi rontok…1 helai…2 helai…3….4….5….ah! 67 helai!

-05.00 WIB-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tetapi di luar sudah seperti jam 12 siang (?), karena matahari dengan perasaan tidak sabar segera mempercepat gerakaannya dari barat ke timur…eh! Salah! Kebalikannya! Kalo dari barat ke timur, tandanya dunia benar-benar mau kiamat!

Sinar matahari yang suangaaaat panas sehingga dapat menimbulkan pematangan darah (?), ketidak warasan otak, perlu digarisi, _KETIDAK WARASAN OTAK!_, lalu kekurangan air dalam tubuh (yang ini benar lho! Fakta!) telah memasuki kamar pribadi L lewat jendela yang kacanya pecah karena mello dan matt yang bermain bisbol di Wammy's House di Inggris tak sengaja membuat bolanya mengenai kaca kamar L di Jepang. Bola itu telah melewati berbagai macam rintangan untuk sampai di kamar L dari Inggris ke Jepang (?). Sungguh bola yang aneh…

Karena serangan sinar matahari itu, L-pun terbangun. Dia dipenuhi keringat sekarang, mengeluh kepanasan dengan berguling-guling di ranjang sampai jatuh (?). L yang otaknya mulai panas (ingat kan? Ketidak warasan otak!), segera berteriak…

"HOI WATARI! KOK AC-NYA GAK NYALA? SIALAN! FUCK LOE AC! GAK NGERTI KALO GUE LAGI KEPANASAN YA? LOE JUGA FUCK WATARI! KENAPA AC RUSAK BEGINI MASIH AJA DIPASANG? DASAR! UDAH TUA BANGKA, UBANAN, KERIPUTAN, MELARAT LAGI!"

Begitulah teriakan L dari dalam kamar yang membuat Watari ingin memotong 'Tuan'-nya itu dengan pisau dapur secara perlahan-lahan sambil mencaci maki-nya, inilah Black Watari (saya juga baru tau) yang telah bangkit dari kuburan Jeruk Purut di Indonesia (?). Sungguh kenyataan alam yang tak lazim…(Author: sweatdrop dangan penuh ikhlas…?)

"Watari! Ambilkan baju saya dong! Panas nieh!" Teriak L dari dalam kamarnya sambil tendang-tendang AC murahan itu lalu menangis kesakitan karena perbuatannya barusan (AC: Rasain loe! Lagian pake tendang gue segala! Gue juga sakit tau!)

Dan Author-pun berpikir : 'Detektif GUOBLOK!' (*digebukin fans L*)

"TOK TOK"

Suara ketukan pintu kamar L pun terdengar. Dengan sigap siaga (?) L-pun membuka pintunya yang seberat 500 kg (berat banget itu pintu!)

"Ini dia bajunya" Kata Watari sambil menunjukkan baju itu dengan diiringi suara latar _JRENG JRENG JRENG_

Mata L-pun melotot dan hampir lepas dari tempatnya (?). Ada apa? Oh…rupanya baju yang ditunjukkan Watari sangat WOW! Bayangkan saja…blus berenda berwarna pink cerah dengan motif bunga pemakan manusia di dalamnya (?) dan rok panjang yang tentunya berenda tetapi berwarna hitam dengan gambar bunga sakura di dalamnya. Gila deh…warna dan motif pakaian yang TIDAK MATCHING!

"KESAMBET APA LOE WATARI? MASA GUE DIPAKE'IN GINIAN? FUCK LOE! MANA BAJU GUE YANG BIASANYA? KAOS AMA JEANS KESAYANGAN GUE? MANA?" bentak L yang memuncratkan kuah dan seluruh makanannya yang berupa cake dari perutnya itu (-HUEKZ-)

Watari yang wajahnya sudah basah kuyup terkena kuah + makanan (dari dalem perut) attack semakin kesal dengan makhluk yang tak jelas manusia, ato panda, ato juga setan!

Dengan sok, Watari menunjukkan seluruh kaus dan jeans yang berlobang en butut itu ke arah L …

"LIHAT INI BAJU! LIHAT! SEMUA PAKAIAN LOE UDAH LOBANG TAU! GARA-GARA MAKAN CAKE MULU EN NEMPEL DI BAJU, PARA SEMUT TERLANJUR GIGIT INI BAJU TAU! NGERTI GAK? KALO GAK PAKE BAJU ITU, GAK USAH PAKE BAJU SONO! BIAR KEDINGINAN SAMPAI MATI! RASAIN LOE!" balas Watari yang selain melancarkan serangan kuah-nya, juga secara tak sengaja, gigi palsunya lepas dan hancur seketika (?).

Terpaksa L memakai baju gak mutu itu, jika tidak, dia akan dibunuh dengan badannya yang diiris secara perlahan oleh Watari (muncul lagi seorang Psycho!)

-08.00 WIB-

Nah…ternyata memakaikan L baju yang 'wow' itu memang susah! L terus memberontak dengan membakar mobil-mobil yang diparkir di jalanan, memecahkan seluruh kaca dengan kayu balok dan berteriak "HIDUP ATO MATI!" dengan semangat taon '45 secara anarki (?)

Watari hanya bisa sweatdrop dan kewalahan menenangkan Panda yang sudah terkena rabies itu.

Sekarang, yang dilakukan L adalah makan cake yang ke 666 (angka sial!) dan membuka laptop-nya. Mari kita melihat apa yang dilihat L dengan wajah bernafsu dan mata terbelalak itu…Oh! Dia membuka youtube! Sepertinya dia melihat video (iyalah! Kan buka youtube gitu lho!). Tiba-tiba wajah L menjadi berseri-seri dan panda-eyesnya membesar.

Ja…jangan-jangan…L…melihat video porno yang sedang digosipin itu! Secara, L itu kan sudah gak murni otak dan tingkah lakunya! Mau tau kenapa? Karena L pernah kepergok buka majalah khusus YAOI! Oh no!

*dipukul L*

L: Jangan salah sangka dong! Jangan hancurin imej orang deh!

Baiklah… kita lihat lebih jelas deh….

"MY HEART UNLOCK! AMULET HEART!"

Hah? Itu kan anime Shugo Chara yang Author suka selain Death Note! Jadi L tuh lihat anime Shugo Chara? Huuuft…dikira lihat yang haram-haram gitu…ternyata…

Lho? L masih buka yang lain tuh…apa ya yang dia buka? Oh! Dia buka fanfic! Kelihatan tuh kalo dia lagi baca salah satu cerita….

_Lalu…di ruangan yang gelap itu…Light menggenggam tangan kecil L dan menciumnya…_

"HOOEEEK!"

Begitulah reaksi L ketika membaca cerita di salah satu fanfic tersebut. Seluruh makanan yang dia simpan di perutnya selama 3 hari (emang unta?) dia muntahkan hidup-hidup (?) di dalam toilet. Setelah itu, laptop yang masih membuka cerita **haram** itu segera dia buang dari lantai 55.

'GILA ITU FANFIC! MASA GUE AMA LIGHT HOMO? IIIKH…GAK BANGET DEH!' begitulah batin L yang masih waras dan sehat lahir batin. Masih straight lah…

Setelah itu, L-pun membuka TV plasma miliknya yang muaaahal itu (pamer loe L!)

-klik-

"Kali ini, seluruh umat manusia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Kira, semua orang lebih mengkhawatirkan soal isu tentang 2012 dimana dunia akan kiamat …"

begitulah berita yang dilihat L

"YANG BENER AJA LOE! GUE UDAH PERTARUHIN NYAWA BUAT NANGKEP KIRA YANG TERKENAL ITU, EH! SEKARANG MALAH SOAL 2012! SIALAN LOE PADA!" begitulah amarah L yang meledak-ledak seperti Gunung Semeru yang masih aktif dan tak lupa disertai lahar gunung yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala L (?)

Dan tiba-tiba, gak tau kesambet setan apa, gak tau nyambung apa gak, en gak tau gila ato sarap…L mendapat ilham dari Tuhan buat nyari pacar karena sebelum dunia kiamat, L ingin merasakan pacaran juga (Author: pacaran ama aku ajaaa! –PLAK-)

L-pun segera menjalankan siasatnya buat dapet pacar…

-15.30 WIB-

L telah bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan seseorang dari ruang hotel-nya yang berada di lantai 55. Watari yang melihat peliharaannya –DUAGH!- maaf...maksudnya Tuan-nya yang senyam-senyum narsis plus GAJE di depan kaca yang sudah retak karena kelamaan melihat wajah si Tuan Panda (?)

"TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG"

'Buseeet dah…jadi tamu kok gak sabaran ya?' Batin Watari yang sumpah…kesel banget gara-gara bel ruang hotel yang ditekan terus (btw…sejak kapan ruang hotel ada bel?), maka dari itu dia berniat membunuh tamu itu dengan golok + keris yang ada di saku bajunya.

-cklek-

Pintu-pun dibuka. Watari tidak jadi membunuh tamu tersebut karena para tamu yang datang memang suatu saat akan mati sendiri dan membusuk dan diuraikan oleh mikroorganisme, itulah pelajaran hari ini…eh! Jangan pukuli saya dong!

Para tamu itu kurang lebih adalah sekumpulan makhluk tak berotak yang hanya membuang waktu saja untuk kemari, yaitu pihak kepolisian dan Light Yagami yang ikut dalam penyelidikan Kira.

Light yang memasuki ruangan langsung membeku diikuti semua orang di pihak kepolisian.

"Halo semuanyaaa" kata L dengan suara bak banci keganjenan + centil yang siap menggoda laki-laki tak beriman (parah loe L)

Bukan hanya itu…L juga berpenampilan seperti cewek, tepatnya cosplay menjadi karakter Shugo Chara, yaitu Amulet Heart dengan baju seorang cheerleader + pom pom pink dengan hati dan mengikatkan rambutnya yang penuh kutu (*dihajar L*) itu di atas, dan jangan lupa, dadanya disumpal dengan buah jeruk (biar kayak cewek beneran gitu~). Sungguh mengganggu pemandangan…begitulah yang ada di hati semua orang (jahat banget!)

*silahkan bayangin sendiri…*

"Light-kun~~~ gimana dengan penampilanku?" tanya L dengan genitnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya bak artis dangdut (Author: *Hoeks*)

Light yang arwahnya hampir berpisah dengan badannya, tiba-tiba tersadar. Wajahnya yang mulai berwarna biru karena melihat 'penampakan tak layak dipandang' itu hanya berkata "L…menjijikan sekali"

-JLEB-

Hati L tertusuk keris + golok + kapak yang bertuliskan 'MENJIJIKAN' dan membuat L depresi berat.

"L…ada apa sih? Kamu aneh…mau ke diskotik ya?" tuduh Light yang diikuti dengan wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan –kamu-ternyata-rendah-banget-ya-

L yang hatinya terinjak-injak begitu pula dengan tubuhnya (?) dengan PD-nya langsung berkata…

"Light-kun! Jadi pacarku ya!"

"SPROOOOOT!" itulah bunyi air putih yang secara tak sengaja ato sengaja dimuncratkan kepada Matsuda. Kasihan sekali kau Matsuda…ckckck (kayak cicak aja!)

"L…L…kau gila ya?" tanya Light dengan wajah Horror sekaligus waspada takut kalo Panda ini menyerangnya

"Aku…serius.." kata L yang sengaja membuat Panda eyes dan mengepalkan tangannya di dekat wajahnya seperti cewek di komik shoujo (Lebay ah L!) dan tambah membuat dirinya makin menjijikan…

Yah…aku ralat…untuk beberapa orang mungkin begitu….tapi untuk Light….

"CROOT"

Light-pun mimisan melihat L yang seperti itu. Iman Light emang sudah runtuh yaaa…(*menggeleng-gelengkan kepala*)

Inner Light: 'Sumpah! L kelihatan cute banget! Mirip cewek beneran! Kalo gini terus, gue bisa kehilangan kontrol! Nanti gue malah bisa nglakuin _piiiiiiiiiiiiip_ ke L! ah gak boleh! Kok gue pikirannya jadi kotor gini ya? Uaaah! Gara-gara nonton yang begituan sih sama Sayu! Sayu brengsek!'

Karena Light tak mampu menahan cobaan Tuhan yang seperti itu, Light-pun mati mendadak.

Semoga sampai di Surga dengan tenang….

Amin.

EH! Maaf! Maksud saya ya cuma sekarat doang kok! Mau mati sih tapi sekarang masih sekarat, sebentar lagi juga pasti mati (*dibacok Light*)

Karena hal itulah…pembahasan tentang penyelidikan Kira kali ini dibatalkan dengan kondisi Light yang agak mengkhawatirkan (baca: sangat!) dengan otak-nya yang porno!

L-pun bergumam "Light-kun adalah Kira" sambil memakan cake-nya dengan penampilan yang astagfirullah (kalo tulisannya salah…maaf yaaa) parah banget! Kok L mau sih dandan ala cewek yang bikin orang eneg aja?

-22.00 WIB-

Setelah puas ber-cosplay dan tanpa kita sadari, L juga dengan narsis-nya memotret dirinya sebanyak 199 lembar, kurang 1 lembar sebelum menjadi 200 (wuiiih…PD banget ini anak!)

L benar-benar telah gila sekarang…setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran pihak kepolisian.

L mengganti bajunya dengan kaus putih dan jeans murahannya yang telah dibeli oleh Watari. Di hotel itu…L menulis kejadian hari demi hari di sebuah buku kecil yang cukup tebal, mungkin setebal buku Twillight + buku Harry Potter yaa…(cukup tebal jidat loe!), dengan sampul pink bergambar hati besar, di dalam hati tersebut, bertuliskan…

DIARE –plak!- eh…DIARY!

OMG! Ternyata L girly luar dalem ya! Pake nulis diary segala lagi! Author yang cewek aja males nulis diary! *dicincang Author*

Ayo kita lihat isi diary L…

_Dear diary…_

_Hari ini gak tau kenapa…aku dapat pencerahan dari Tuhan buat nyari pacar. Tapi kenapa yang terpikirkan malah Light ya? Jangan-jangan aku…._

Lho? Kok gak diterusin? Jangan-jangan kamu apa? Gila? Stress? Apa?

Eh…kok L kayaknya mendekat ke arah kamera ya…?

Tu..tunggu L!

Kameranya jangan di…..

-BZZZT-

Putus….

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Author berteriak gaje sampai pingsan lagi…yah…aku rasa kamera Author gak bakal selamat kali ini…lebih baik kita tutup aja ya acarnya eh! Acaranya! Hehehe

Dan berakhirlah acara memata-matai L dalam 1 hari….nantikan chapter selanjutnya untuk mengetahui kegiatan para karakter Death Note selanjutnya ya!

Bye-byeeee…eh Author nangis darah tuh!

P.S : L sama sekali gak mandi lho! 1 hari penuh lagi! Mungkin itu sebabnya rambutnya banyak kutu~

**THE END**

**-chapter 2-**

**-about L-**

Author: …(*diam membisu meratapi nasib kameranya*)

L: jangan salahkan aku! Salahmu memata-mataiku!

Author: ….

L: hoi…jangan cuekin aku dong!

Author: ….

L: HALAH! Gaje ini Author! Sudah deh! Para pembaca review fic ini ya!

Author: …..


	3. Chapter 3

**All About Death Note Character Activity In 1 Day**

***About Ryuk***

**Disclaimer :** jangan buat aku bilang sampai 3 kali dong…yang pasti punya **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**! (Jiaah! Masih aja diomongin!)

**By : Yovphcutez**

Gomen-neee

Map nieh jadi telat update! Gara-gara kegiatan belajar Author yang super sibuk dan computer rumah yang rusak! Sebel deh! Tapi untung akhirnya jadi juga~~~~

Jadi lega….

Then….happy reading! \^0^/

Kita berjumpa lagi dalam acara memata-matai kegiatan tokoh Death Note dalam 1 hari penuh! Eh…gak juga sih…gak sampai 24 jam kan?

Penasaran siapa yang bakal muncul dalam chapter kali ini? Hahaha…gak perlu penasaran sama cerita kelas udang (?) kayak gini lah –PLAK-

Ma'aph deh… ma'ap…

Habis yang dicertain gak mutu terus, mendingan mata-matai saya aja

*dicekek Author*

Ampuuun…kalo mata-matai saya kan kamera-nya gak bakal hancur lebur! Inget dong!

_Flashback chapter 2:_

"_Tor…Author…ngomong dong! masa diem mulu! Itu mulut ketinggalan dimana atuh?" begitulah usaha narator untuk membuat si Author yang masih punya utang piutang ama penjual bakso, Pak Mamat (bukan Matt lho), membuka mulut yang udah dijahit pake benang full colour(?)_

"_Apa sih? Gue lagi sedih nie…kamera jadul gue yang udah nemenin gue(?) , yang udah dengerin curhatan gue(?), en yang udah ngerekam adengan gue nendang perut emak gue(?) pas masih dikandungan(?) udah rusak kayak gini…." Keluh Author yang gelisah sampai guling-guling di lantai._

"_Beli aja kenapa?" jawab narator enteng seenteng bawa karung beras 24 kilo (apanya yang enteng?) _

"_BELI BAPAK LOE? JUSTRU KARENA GAK BISA BELI, GUE MATI-MATIAN JAGA KAMERA INI SEJAK JADI JANIN! NGERTI GAK LOE?" balas Author kesal serasa mau mati…._

_-maaf mengganggu sebentar-_

_NING NONG NING NONG_

_Anda merasa kesal? Capek? Muak? Sampai ingin pergi dari dunia ini? _

_Mudah saja…_

_Silahkan hubungi 666999 (weitz…angka setan tuh!) untuk mendapatkan pelayanan gratis bunuh-membunuh…_

_Anda akan merasakan perjalanan keluar hidup anda… _

_Anda juga akan mendapatkan peti mati layak penuh kubis dan bawang Bombay (?) dari MatiAjaLoe! di gang 13 no 13_

_Anda mati, kami tenang…._

_NING NONG NING NONG_

_-DOR DOR DOR-_

_Begitulah suara tembakan dari pistol Mello yang dipinjam Author untuk menembak TV yang dengan GAJE-nya menampilkan iklan yang gak berkutu, eh! Gak bermutu sepanjang Author hidup._

"_Aduh…TV itu kan punya tetangga yang awalnya hidupnya melarat banget terus tiba-tiba mendadak kaya itu! (Kayaknya pakai Tuyul deh)" kata narator kaget saat melihat keadaan TV yang sudah rusak sambil menitikkan air mata(?)_

"_Cerewet! Yang aku butuh sekarang itu kamera!" teriak Author Gaje di luar rumah sampai diperhatikan orang-orang sekitar_

_-PLOK-PLOK-PLOK-PLOK-_

_GUBRAK!_

_Narator dan Author berhasil ber-gubrak-ria saking kagetnya melihat reaksi orang-orang…_

'_ANEH DEH! PADAHAL ADA ORANG GILA KAYAK DIA YANG TERIAK-TERIAK GAJE GAK TAU MALU SEPERTI LAGI TELANJANG DI TEMPAT UMUM, EH…BUKANNYA TELPON RSJ, MALAH KASIH TEPUK TANGAN! EMANG DUNIA UDAH MAU KIAMAT YA?' batin narator yang sweatdrop di tempat_

_Maka dari itu, untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini, Author dibelikan sebuah kamera digital merek terbaru yang kemungkinan besar tidak dapat ber-adaptasi dengan lingkungan Author yang kayak hutan(?) oleh narator yang kaya karena korupsi_

_End flashback chapter 2_

Akh! Dari pada nasi saya nanti jadi basi karena belum menyelesaikan chapter ini, kita langsung aja nyook!

-klik- seperti biasa lah…nyalain TV

Lho? Ini-kan kamar Light? Masa mau ngelihat Light sholat lagi? Bosan ah!

Hah? Ryuk? Eh! Jadi ini tentang Ryuk?

Okelah kalo begitu, okelah kalo begitu, okelah kalo begitu…-PLAK- iya, gak bakal nyanyi lagi deh…

-04.00 WIB-

Terlihat Light yang sedang sholat dengan wajah cemberut dan bibirnya yang monyong seperti Temon. Seharusnya di sini ada Ryuk kan? Lho kok gak ada?

-klik-klik-klik-klik-klik-

Kok gak ada di semua ruangan? Bahkan di kamar mandi tempat kecoa sedang rapat itu juga gak ada (kali aja Ryuk kebelet pipis)

Ah! Ada! Di halaman depan rumah! Ngapain tuh Ryuk di sono? Kita lihat lebih jelas deh

Sungguh keajaiban dunia! Ryuk yang biasanya hanya makan apel sambil ber-khu-khu-khu, sekarang terlihat sedang menyiram bunga busuk milik ibu Light dengan anggunnya (?) sambil memakai celemek sehingga terlihat seperti celemek dan penyiram tanaman yang ngambang-ngambang sendiri (?)

"Mawar meraaah…penuh gairaaaah~~~" Ryuk-pun bernyanyi seperti salah satu tokoh di Atashin-chi sambil melihat ke arah bunga busuk berwarna hitam yang benar-benar tidak membawa gairah!

Setelah itu, dengan gaje-nya, Ryuk memetik bunga busuk yang tak jelas namanya itu dan dia selipkan di belakang telinganya. Light yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari kamarnya hanya bisa pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa(?).

Astojim….sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ryuk hari ini?

-05.00 WIB-

"lalala~ aku sayang sekali….L-chan-emon!"

Itulah yang didengar Ryuk ketika Light sedang mandi. Asoy cuy! (Author: Cuma kegirangan mikirin badan sexy Light *nosebleed*)

Akibat mendengar lagu nista itu, Ryuk mengalami budek berkepanjangan sampai akhir hayatnya….

Amin….

-PLAK!-

Maksud saya gak sampai budek sih…Cuma telinganya keluar darah aja kok! Earbleed?

Dan tiba-tiba HP Black Berry Gemini Ryuk berbunyi (Lha? Shinigami aja bisa punya Hp BB? Dapet uang dari mana atuh? Nyolong duit bapak loe ya? –ditampol Ryuk-)

"Anjrit! Angkat Hp-loe sekarang! Syeeetan!"

Begitulah nada dering jahanam yang dipasang oleh Ryuk di HP-nya menggunakan suara Rem. Sungguh selera yang bagus (baca: gak lepel!)….ckckckck (Ryuk: loe cicak ya?)

"Moshi Moshi?" Tanya Ryuk dengan nada yang ditinggikan jadi nada C minor (?) dan membuat kaca hampir pecah

-PRANG! GLEGAR! DHUAR!-

Yups…kaca di rumah Author pecah seketika diiringi bunyi ranjau darat dan granat (?)

"Ryuk-chan….nanti janji yah….ketemuan di 'tempat itu'! hehehe aku sudah gak sabar nieh! Bye~" Kata seekor hewan laknat (baca: Rem) yang suara-nya sengaja dibuat kyut padahal malah bikin pengen muntah ajah!

"HOEEEK!" dan benar juga…efeknya pun sampai kepada Ryuk yang reflek muntah najis najong setelah telepon itu diputus (putus? Udah pacaran ya mas? –plak-)

"Kyaaaaa! Seragam baru gue!" Teriak Light lebay gak ketolongan, tapi kecolongan (?)

"Hehehe…sorry banget Light…habis kalo gue gak buang hajat…eh! Muntah maksudku! Nanti muntahannya malah bisa keluar dari hidung (?)" Kata Ryuk PD tanpa merasa jijik -pun sama muntahannya yang warnanya kuning keijo-ijoan kayak kolor ijo dilangit yang biruuuuuu~~~(?)

Ya pembaca…dapatkah kalian membayangkan betapa tragisnya seragam Light dinodai dengan muntahan Ryuk?

"Jorok loe Ryuk! Kira-kira kek kalo muntah! Jangan di sembarang tempat kayak anjing pipis dong!" Kata Light mengeluh dan mengomel sampai bibirnya monyong 8 cm ke depan, bahkan lebih monyong dari Temon lho!

"Ma'ap Light…kan kamu tau kalo suara Rem itu bisa bikin orang biasa tepar kayak diinjek gajah sambil mencret-mencret (?)" Balas Ryuk

"Heh…jadi yang tadi nelpon itu Rem? Jijay banget deh sama suaranya itu!" Kata Light mual seperti ibu hamil 3 bulan

"Iya…dia Cuma ingetin aku buat janjian sama dia" Jawab Ryuk stey kul

"Hng? Bukannya kamu itu pacaran sama Shidoh? Kan kalian sudah yaoi-an" Bales Light yang gak jadi hamil (emang siapa yang ngehamilin Light?)

Oooh….jadi Ryuk itu yaoi juga toh….kayak peribahasa yah…like owner of Death Note, like Shinigami (mana ada peribahasa kayak gtu?)

"Emang sih….tapi kan aku sama Shidoh gak pacaran, jadi gak apa-apa dong kalo aku jadian ama orang (baca: shinigami) laen" Jawab Ryuk bejat

Light hanya menghela napas yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena bercampur kentut Ryuk (WTF? Bau banget!)

"Astagfirullah…Ryuk…jadi Shinigami tuh gak boleh selingkuh tau! Dosa! Inget! dosa!" Kata Light spontan yang tiba-tiba sudah khilaf(?) dari ke-bejat-annya yang suka selingkuh

Yang dibicarain hanya senyum-senyum gaje, pdahal dalam hati misuh-misuh Light

Light yang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran (hebat banget loe Light!), dengan segera mengeluarkan buku tebal berwarna ijo terang tapi gak kayak buto ijo kok….

"Nih! Coba deh baca! Pasti kamu langsung insyaf!" Kata Light PD dengan sinar ultraviolet yang memancar panas dari balik tubuhnya dan membuatnya sepert sosis goreng (?)

Mata besar Ryuk yang seperti kue dango berlumuran darah itu (?) melihat ke arah buku yang disodorkan Light. Buku bersampul hijau yang berjudul "Kumpulan Kisah Nyata dari Pantangan Berzinah"

WTF? Light punya buku kayak gituuuu? Apalagi buku pantangan berzinah! P-A-N-T-A-N-G-A-N- B-E-R-Z-I-N-A-H-!

"Astagfirullah Light….loe bukannya tambah waras tapi malah tambah sedeng? Insyaf Light….INSYAF!" Balas Ryuk yang kaget setengah mati setengah hidup, lha? Sekarat dong?

"Woi! Gue lagi serius gini malah dibilang sedeng! Gak tau diuntung ya loe! Halah! Terserah aja loe Ryuk! Gue gak peduli! Hubungan kita berakhir!" Kata Light yang kesal dengan asap yang mengepul di kepalanya sambil nangis-nangis gaje. Ryuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdrop gak jelas dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi ungu, biru, merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru~~~(lha? Nyanyi lagi?)

Inner Ryuk: Wah…wah…maksud sikapnya tadi apa ya? Apa artinya Light suka aku? –PLAK!- gak mungkin deh…(=_=")tapi ternyata Light punya buku suci itu ya? Padahal setiap malem, dia udah berzinah sama L di markas. Parah ih Light…ternyata…dia emang dari pabrik aslinya(?) bejad….akh! jangan salah sangka dulu Ryuk! Kale aja dia beneran mau buat aku insyaf dengan buku itu….

Dengan seluruh pemikiran apakah Light masih bejat ato tidak yang sebenarnya emang masih bejat banget, Ryuk-pun bersedia membaca buku yang di promosikan oleh Light (salesman?)

-srek-

Terlihat selembar kertas jatuh. Ah…sepertinya itu foto. Kita zoom yah….

Zoom….zoom lagi….zoom sekali lagi…

AKH!

Saudara-saudara sekalian! Ternyata itu adalah foto L yang sedang telanjang di kamar mandi!

*CROT!*

Author kita nosebleed! Benar-benar foto yang mematikan dari seorang L!

"Uhm…Light…ini…." Kata Ryuk yang tebatu-batu eh! Terbata-bata karena melihat pemandangan 'DAHSYAT' itu

"Akh!" Pekik Light yang mendapati 'benda berharganya' berada di tangan laknat Ryuk (?)

Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat menyambar dari arah tenggara yang menuju arah timur laut dengan sudut sebesar 80 derajat dan memiliki kecepatan rata-rata –HALAH- yah…dengan secepat itulah Light mengambil foto L yang akan membuat para fujodanshi nosebleed sambil kejang-kejang tak lupa mengeluarkan busa dari mulut, telinga(?), hidung(?), dan mata(?) mereka.

"I…itu…" Kata Light yang gagap kayak Aziz Gagap (Light: sialan loe! Gue gak mirip dia!)

"Khu…Khu...Khu…, ternyata buku ini cuma alibi doang" Kata Ryuk sambil ber-khu-khu-khu ria lalu keselek biji salak segede biji duren (WTF?)

"Terserah!" Kata Light sewot karena tak bisa menyangkal semua pernyataan cinta dari Ryuk…eh! Gak pake cinta neng! Cuma pernyataan! XD

"Halah…banyak bacot lu Light" Bales Ryuk yang membuat Light makin stress. Mau tau buktinya? Lihat deh! Gara-gara stress, Light udah punya uban segala!

Light: Uban jidat loe nong nong! Gak ada tauk! Lihat deh rambut gua yang murni coklat haram putih!

Narator: Halah…ntar pasti mucul tuh uban beserta kutu ama ketombe lu! Jijik ah! XP

Light: #$%*~^=!

-06.45 WIB-

Setelah Light puas adu bacot sama Author gaje yang ga jelas niatnya itu (dengan melakukan smack down ala John Cena), Light-pun memulai harinya ke sekolah (eniwei…Light kan udah kuliah ya?) dengan riang dan lompat-lompat gaje (?)

Sementara Light pergi bersekolah dengan background bunga-bunga hitam busuk yang Ryuk siram (?), Ryuk-pun melompat-lompat layaknya pocong dan sesekali jalan jongkok gaje menuju meja belajar Light.

Sebuah dompet berwarna coklat seperti –piiiiiip- diambil oleh Ryuk

"Selera loe jelek banget Light…." Kata Ryuk sweatdrop plus jawdrop karena melihat dompet Light yang ternyata bukan warnanya saja yang mirip –piiiiip-, tapi gambar dan baunya juga mirip –piiiiiiiiiiiip-(?)

-Semenatara itu….-

"HUACHI!"

Light yang bersin karena dibicarakan oleh Ryuk tambah PD karena mengira banyak orang yang nge-fans dengannya sampai membicarakannya seperti itu.

Mungkin karena gak lihat, ato karena gak nyadar, ato karena matanya buta(?) dan ato emang nasibnya dia, Light gak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang sehingga dia terjatuh dengan gaya yang membuat orang-orang mejadi berpikir –kacian yah….cakep-cakep ternyata ceroboh….dasar goblok !- (Light's FC, jangan pukuli saya dong!)

Ckckck…..Light….Light….terkadang kamu itu pinter tapi emang banyak gobloknya yah….

Mungkin itu adalah pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa jadi orang itu gak boleh narsis! Light telah melanggar peraturan Tuhan (?) dengan narsis se-narsis-narsisnya di depan kaca sambil bergaya erotis(?),-pake bilang kalo dialah makhluk terbejat yang pernah ada lagi! Eh… itu sih kenyataan yee…hehehe- dan dapat membuat semua uke isdet, K-O, mati, wafat, gugur, matek, dank ko-it(?)

Inalillahi…..

-bek tu Light's rum-

Apa yang sebenarnya Ryuk inginkan ya? Kok sampai mau megang dompet jijik kayak –piiiiiip- gitu….ih….nanti jangan lupa cuci tangan, kaki, basuh wajah sampe bersih terus sholat yang rajin yah…..-PLAK!-

Pertama-tama….Ryuk membuka dompet yang jijik itu dengan sangat berhasrat(?), lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompet itu….

Ryuk ternyata mengeluarkan TV dari dompetnya Light! Ya gak lah….

Yang Ryuk keluarkan itu ya pasti uang dong…yang bisa bikin mata manusia matre berwarna hijau terus merah habis itu kuning….kalo ijo terus, nanti jadi macet dong(?)

"Light…boleh kan aku pinjam uangmu sedikit? Uangmu kan uangku juga…." Tanya Ryuk se-enak'e dewe…(bahasa jawa nieh! XD)

"Boleh…apapun untukmu…." Jawab Ryuk yang meniru suara Light dan lebih terdengar seperti banci Lawang ngamen bareng banci Ancol(?), ya…Ryuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri di kamar Light seorang diri…ckckck….saking kesepian sampe gila yah?

Dan setelah Ryuk memperoleh gajinya(?) dari Light secara ikhlas (gimana mau ikhlas? Orangnya aja gak tau!), dia segera pergi mengepakkan sayapnya yang bebas di udara yang cerah…

Dan gak balik-balik, sudah mati-kah Ryuk?

-DUAGH!-

Nyari mati loe Ryuk? Eh? Ryuk datang kesini dengan memakai sesuatu yang….

HOEEEK! Maaf, karena saya tak sanggup melihat Ryuk lebih lama lagi, kita skip aja yaaa….

Dan saya akan menjelaskan apa yang Ryuk pakai di 100 tahun mendatang –ditendang Ryuk-maaf! Maksud saya sebentar lagi….puas kau Ryuk? PUAS?

-19.00 WIB-

Hari sudah malam….matahari senja telah pergi…sekarang Ryuk yang sedang berada di kamar Light, hanya modar-mandir gaje, sesekali dia melakukan salto ganda lalu berputar-putar lengkap dengan memakai kostum ballerina miliknya(?). Sungguh pemandangan yang menjijikan mata….

Yah, sementara itu, Light yang berada di markas penyelidikan Kira sedang melalukan hal –piiiip- dengan L –TOK!- ah! Jangan pukul saya pake panci dong! maksud saya sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting tentang Kira…hehehe

"There's gonna be oneless lonely girl…oneless lonely girl…oneless lonely girl…oneless lonely girl…there's gonna be oneless lonely girl….oneless lonely girl oneless lonely girl…oneless lonely girl…oneless lonely girl…..baby…..baby….baby….ouooooo…..baby….baby….baby…ouooooo"

Tiba-tiba HP esia seken milik Ryuk-pun memperdengarkan lagu yang telah di mix and match oleh Ryuk sendiri. Tapi tetep aja lagu tersebut milik Juspin Baiber(?).

Dan perlu diketahui, Ryuk tidak memiliki 2 HP, HP BB (**B**lack**B**urket?) milik Ryuk telah dijual oleh Light untuk membeli apel 3 gudang yang Ryuk minta. Ckckck….punya HP bagus bukannya diupgrade….eh malah di downgrade(?)

"Halo? Ryuk disini~" Jawab Ryuk dengan suara yang dimanjakan seperti suara seorang istri ingin –piiip- bersama suaminya….

Ckckck….parah banget Ryuk itu yah?

"Ryuk? Ini Rem….5 menit lagi aku akan ke tempatmu…." Balas Rem yang suaranya tak kalah genitnya sehingga membuat Misa muntah darah dan mengeluarkan jantung dari mulutnya(?)

"Okieh….Beibeh!" Kata Ryuk yang over genit sehingga membuat Misa yang mendengarnya dari HP I-phone Rem memuntahkan isi perutnya yang berisi foto Light yang bergaya ala Meiyaubi(?)

Kasihan sekali Misa…seharusnya kau sudah mati sih, tapi karena Misa segera menelan jantungnya kembali beserta foto Light itu agar tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya(?), Misa-pun dapat diselamatkan dengan keadaan sehat sejahtera(?)

Bai de wei eni baswei… kenapa HP shinigami semuanya bagus-bagus ya?

Ah…sudahlah…bek tu de setori egein…

-pik-

Setelah perbincangan ala ibu-ibu(?) itu berhenti, Ryuk segera berlari secepat Eyeshield 21 mengelilingi kamar Light yang sempit(?). Untuk apa? Saya-pun tak tau isi otak Shinigami yang kemungkinan besar berukuran kecil itu….(Ryuk: maksud loe?)

Tiba-tiba, Ryuk merobek baju yang dia pakai dengan napsu-nya lalu terjadilah pemandangan yang haram untuk dilihat….

-please stand by-

Nah, setelah Ryuk merobek pakaiannya yang item-item ituh….Ryuk-pun memakai baju dengan jas kuning cerah dengan dasi garis-garis pink-putih, warnanya nge-jreng deh! norak banget yah? –PLAK-

Lalu Rem-pun datang dengan pakian yang lebih norak lagi!

Rem memakai gaun putih kayak kain kafan gitu deh….-di cekik Rem- maksud sayah seperti memakai gaun nikah dengan seperangkat alat mandi dibayar HUTANG! Ya ampyun! Punya HP mahal kok ngutang? –PLAK-

Sudah gitu bajunya berenda pula! Banyak mawar-mawar ungu ngegantung di gaunnya yang norak banget kalo dipakai ke rumah pacar lagi! Ckckck…dasar gak punya selera!

*theme song: PRIA PUNYA SELERA! (iklan rokok ithu loowh)*

Gak nyambuuuung! (emang kabel yah?)

Setelah Ryuk yang terpesona melihat penampilan Rem yang ANJRIT! ANCUR BANGET DAH! Dan membuat roh-nya keluar dan pegi jalan-jalan ke Paris (lha?) lalu kembali lagi ke tubuh Ryuk karena dikejar babi ngepet(?), Ryuk pun meminta Rem untuk duduk diatas badannya…gaje banget Ryuk….YA GAK LAH!

Ternyata, kamar Light yang sebelumnya dipenuhi tumpukan majalah-majalah porno dan beratus-ratus album L(?) yang telah membuat kamar Light menjadi surga orang bejat telah diubah oleh Ryuk menjadi tempat makan malam romantis bersama kekasihnya tercinte, Rem (ce'ileh!)

Sedangkan nasib buku-buku bejat itu, telah berakhir di TPA dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis….entah dibakar lah, disobek-sobek lah, ato bahkan dibaca sama pemulung dulu! Wah! Pemulung bejat! XP

Para koki yang entah muncul dari mana (dari hidung Ryuk kale?) menyajikan makanan khas Ryuk….yaitu semur jengkol, petei, tempe goreng, sama tahu tek-tek. Gile….makananya gak elit banget yah….ckckck…

Ryuk dan Rem-pun makan dengan napsu yang bergejolak di tubuh mereka(?), sungguh jenis shinigami yang ruakusnya minta ampyuun deh!

Setelah mereka puas makan lalu ber-kentut-ria (jiah! Sama-sama jorok ah! .) dan menyebabkan ruangan Light dipenuhi gas beracun yang dapat menyebabkan kanker, stroke dan ipilepsi(?), Rem-pun berkata….

"Ryuk…aku ngantuk nieh…kita tidur yuk" Kata Rem yang berusaha menggoyahkan iman Ryuk yang bejat itu

DRRR…..GLEGAR! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Dan hancurlah iman Ryuk akibat petir yang menyambar di dalam hatinya dan tak sengaja membuat hatinya gosong pula(?)

"Ayo…." Kata Ryuk yang tersenyum mengerikan dan dapat membuat anak kecil matek!

-klik-

Ma…af pembaca….saya tak sanggup mendiskripsikan bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini, jika tetap dilanjutkan saya taku anakn menjadi rated M

Hehehe

Akhir kata…usai sudah acara memata-matai Ryuk yang berakhir tanpa menimbulkan bekas cacat di kamera tetapi di otak Author yang sudah ngebayangin yang gak senonoh…

Dasar Author porno!

*dibacok Author*

Oke deh….nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaaah~~~~

Informasi Death Note! Muaaach! (?)

P.S: Ryuk adalah seekor Shinigami yang hina luar dalem, jika bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa semprotkan Baygon XP

semoga dengan fic ini...akan muncul Ryuk's FC

hehehe

**THE END**

**-chapter 3-**

**-about Ryuk-**

Author: huuuft…akhirnya selesai jugaaa! Maaf ya jadi kelamaan apdet!

Ryuk: kamu aja yang malas ngetik….

Author: gak kok! Aku kan rajin, baik, soleha, tidak sombong, suka menabung, tapi suka menipu orang laen…wkawkawka

Ryuk: dasar makhluk rendah!

Author: map yeee, tinggi aye emang rendah! Ngomong-ngomong semua tulisan seperti astagfirullah-nya udah benar? Maklum, saya belajar dari Ryuk sih…

Ryuk: apanya? Gak lah! Gue aja kagak ngerti ituh bahasa!

Author: ralat…dari temen aye….

Ryuk: udah ah! Review ya!


End file.
